


The Wild Angle 荒野天使 - 第一部 The Beginning

by carolchang829



Series: The Wild Angle 荒野天使 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 西部AU。年齡差異。英雄救美。ABO。Bucky18歲，Steve10歲。（這雖然是ABO但是拜託他們還是孩子所以只有劇情！只有劇情！）青年們幫助阿斯嘉德牧場渡過危機的故事。





	The Wild Angle 荒野天使 - 第一部 The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> 翻譯翻多了心癢又開始想自己寫...這篇很久以前就打了底稿只是一直沒動筆，取材自冰川京子漫畫-荒野天使，會跟翻譯文交叉上陣，寫多少算多少。

夕陽將那人的影子拉的極長。

血紅的太陽在他身後緩緩落下，有種將他一塊沈入地平線的錯覺。

落在硬質沙地上的同時，耳邊傳來馬匹嘶鳴、Funy的痛叫與Loki的喝罵聲。

手肘跟額角的擦傷開始火辣辣的疼，黑暗吞噬Steve之前，小腦袋瓜中冒出不合時宜的念頭就是 - 牛仔帽下看過來的那雙灰綠色的眼睛真是迷人極了 - 如果別那麼殺氣騰騰的話會更好。

 

如果說在Steve.Rogers短暫的十年生命裡就什麼值得講述的，大概就是這次讓他差點丟掉小命的綁架 - 雖然他掉下馬車後就暈了過去，沒真正經歷什麼驚心動魄，但二日糧水未進，在馬背上顛簸又被矇眼捆在馬廄裡大半天也夠一個孩子受的了。

「喂！別裝死，起來！老大要見你。」

硬殼馬靴猛地踢過來，Steve下意識捲緊了身軀，想像中的痛感沒有降臨令他詫異地睜開一隻眼睛。

一隻深色的馬靴阻住了原本踢過來的那隻腳，頭頂上冒出另一個年輕男人略帶調侃的聲音。

「哎呀～不要亂踢啊！這小身板要是踢死了你拿什麼交差。」

「哼 - 你這個新來的做什麼？我 - 」

「大屋那邊臨時來了 ‘重要的’ 客人 - 你知道的 - 」年輕男人語帶曖昧，「老大叫你先過去，這小子晚點再處理不遲。」

對方聽了年輕男人若有似無的暗示似乎明瞭了什麼，又像是有所忌憚，嘴裡罵咧咧地走了。

「喂…小矮個。」

矇在頭上的黑布袋猛然被抽走，大半日未能見光，突如其來的油燈光線既使並不明亮，依舊讓人覺得刺眼，Steve立刻閉上眼睛。

「你還真的裝死啊？起床啦小鬼！」

臉頰上被人不客氣地戳了戳，Steve偏頭躲開那根騷擾的指頭，發出一聲怒哼。

「不要玩了，辦正事。」

身邊出現另一個略為低柔的聲音，帶著些許不耐煩與冷漠。

「好啦好啦！這不是正在辦嗎...」

耳邊一陣窸窣，綁縛的繩索鬆了開。Steve眨了眨眼，轉轉手腳，扭動一下身體，原地爬坐起來，抬起頭，一雙淺灰綠的眸子落入他眼中，這個人！Steve心頭倏地騰起一股怒氣。

看著眼前對自己怒目而視的小傢伙，男子微微挑起一邊眉毛，咬了咬叼在嘴裡的煙，心裡暗嘖了一聲！死小鬼眼睫毛這麼長，臉上依舊保持面無表情。

「你！」金髮的小個子猛地想要起身卻發現四肢被綁得太久，突然挪動卻沒有力氣，整個人往前撲倒。

身前一雙大手一把抓住他的肩膀將他提起來站好，Steve恨死這種被當成小孩子的感覺，一確定自己不會軟腳倒地就掙開身上的手往旁急退。

「喂喂！你小子，冷靜！」

Steve才發現身後有另一個深色皮膚的年輕男子，雙手投降般豎起，手上還拿著一截繩子，想來身上的繩索是這個人解開的。

「你們想幹嘛！」豎起防衛的金髮小個子有如一隻憤怒的小刺蝟。

「Sam。」綠眼睛的高個子沉聲對同伴示意。

Steve全身都緊繃起來。

「不要緊張小鬼頭我知道你叫Steve對吧吶Steve是這樣的我們是好人啊不要誤會是警長請我們來幫忙的所以不要出聲我們馬上就救你出去喔！」

叫Sam的年輕男子一口氣不停地飆出一串解釋，Steve聽得差點喘不過氣來。

「可是我看到他 - 」

「啊我知道那個一切都是假裝啊為了混進來嘛不要擔心Fury老人家沒事只有大腿受了一點擦傷很快就會好了這傢伙雖然冷面壞嘴但槍法準得很等你出去就知道啦哈！」

青年又飆出一長串句子，把Steve搞得頭暈。

「囉唆什麼，動作快。」

「等等，讓我...」幫他解開繩索的男子手腳俐落地穿梭在馬匹之間，迅速割開韁繩與馬鞍綁帶，馬兒們在他輕柔的低語下神奇地並未騷動。

Steve貼靠在成捆的乾草旁，才看清自己被關了大半天的地方其實頗為寬敞，馬廄裡有十幾匹馬兒正在甩尾打著鼻息。少年轉過頭，發現綠眼珠的高個子拉開了馬廄大門，敞開的大門旁隱約可見趴在地上的兩團人影，顯然，守衛已經被放倒了。

「Sam。」

銀白色的月光下，高個子青年刀削般的側顏漾著冷冽的白光，擰眉瞟過來的淺綠色眸子飽含肅殺之氣令人心眼猛的一緊。

「就好了！別催，最後...」深皮膚的青年咬牙嘟嚷。

「留三匹。」

彷彿惡作劇似的，那第三匹馬的韁繩應聲掉落。

「喔啊！那個...我忘了...哈哈...」叫Sam的男子吐了吐舌頭收起小刀，一扭身翻上馬背，低頭俏皮地對Steve擠擠眼，「小鬼就交給你啦！走先～～」一聲響亮地呼哨，他領著被解放的馬兒們帶頭奔進夜色。

Steve目瞪口呆地看著眼前成萬馬奔騰之勢狂飆而去的馬群，回過神才發現胸前橫著一隻手臂，將他緊緊抵在乾草堆上。不知道是怕馬兒撞到他還是怕他堵了路。

一股檸檬香氣。

Steve眨眨眼，呃...這是...Alpha？

「等會別礙事。」

頭頂落下男子低啞的聲音，這語氣不知怎的就是惹人討厭。

胸前的手臂收了回去，Steve吐出憋在胸腔的一口氣，才想張嘴抗議，猛地被抓住腰部提了起來。

綠眼珠的男人好像抓一隻小雞似的拎著他幾個大步走到剩下的最後一匹馬兒旁，差不多用丟的直接把他擱到馬背上。

「上馬。」還來不及反應，Steve的小屁股就被往上推。

「不要碰我！」金髮碧眼的男孩終於抓回神智，一骨碌滾上馬背跨腿坐好，才抓住韁繩，另一個男人的身軀就沈沈落在馬背上，緊貼著他身後。Steve只覺得自己被籠罩在一團火熱之中，男子清爽的氣息夾雜著檸檬與菸草的氣味。

「小鬼。」Steve錯覺這語氣仿佛帶著笑意，還來不及回頭查看，身後的男子振臂丟執出某物，然後一夾馬腹衝了出去。

奔出不到半哩，震耳欲聾的爆炸聲迸發，憤怒的火焰夾著滾燙熱氣從身後逼近，顯然男子在馬廄留了大禮。

不遠處，綁匪們的主屋也冒出了火光，四下一片慌亂，男人們的呼喊被破空的咻咻聲與接連不斷的爆炸聲淹沒。

 

冷涼的夜風撲打在臉頰上，他們頭也不回地往前奔馳，碩大的月亮在頭頂上照亮他們的路程，前方隱約可以聽見群馬奔跑的馬蹄聲。

「你...你到底是誰？」

低頭看著捲在懷裡扭頭回望著他的嬌小男孩，被風吹亂的長髮影響不了他成功救出人質、順帶搞了一堆破壞的好心情，他嘴角勾起一抹笑意。

「 ** _James_ ，James Barnes**。」

 

TBC.


End file.
